Close
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Just a list of all the little things that the boys know about each other.  Things that only they know, and might not even take any notice of it.  It's just all part of being close.


**This was one of those things I wrote at night and it sounded good when I was half conscious, but required six hours of rewriting for it to sound good now. Yeah…**

When it came down to the four Big Time Rush boys, there could never be just three. They were completely inseparable. Not one of the boys had a single memory where one of his friends wasn't with him. Needless to say, the boys were close. They'd come to know every quirk, every tick, every piece of each other.

For example, they knew how James crossed his 'T's, saving them for last like he had since kindergarten. That had always been his favorite part of handwriting, right before dotting his 'I's.

They knew how Carlos leaned over his desk at school. He would prop himself up on his elbow and rest his forehead in his palm, fingers toying with his hair as he concentrated on his work. Carlos always chewed on his lip when he was focused.

They knew how Kendall simultaneously jumped and shuddered when startled. They could explain the way he tensed his shoulders and set his jaw when he, or any of them, felt threatened. Just by the feel of the arc of his back they could understand his mood.

They always knew when and why Logan was worried. They could point out the slight flare of his nostrils, meaning school was stressful. They could identify the quick pulse of his temple when his home life was problematic, and the way his eyes flickered when he was concerned about bullies. They could tell by the subtle twitch of his shoulders when they should be worried too.

They knew how James laughed at something he found really funny. His eyes would open up wide and he'd gasp for breath, hyperventilating. They knew the way his high-pitched, happy wheezes would reverberate against the walls. They also knew what could get him laughing that way in the first place.

They knew how much Carlos loved the smell of oranges, and how it reminded him of his mother from when she was alive. They could painfully recall how big his brown eyes would grow when he thought of her and how he fingered her rosary that he sometimes wore under his shirt when life got hard.

They knew when Kendall meant business. His comforting voice would take on a slight edge when he needed answers as to why they were upset. He used harsh biting words when he got protective. They had all felt the hurt his speech inflicted when his temper got the best of him, but Kendall knew how welcome and relieving their forgiveness was.

They knew how James gave them a subconscious once-over as they entered a room, his observant eyes noticing what Kendall had missed, whether it be a loose thread or a purpling bruise hidden beneath the collar.

They knew how solidly Logan took things to heart. They had all heard him tossing late into the night, thinking of the meaningless criticisms Gustavo pelted him with everyday. They knew his self-esteem was non-existent, but he knew they saw the good in him, even when he couldn't.

They knew when Kendall, the master of mischief, was up to something.

They knew when Carlos wanted his helmet. Each boy could identify the lost look on his face when the precious piece of plastic wasn't plastered on his head as usual and how his face lit up with a grateful smile when they got it for him without his asking.

They knew the precise, careful way Logan did things. They knew it stemmed from his trying to please his abusive father. He still lived in fear of being hurt for doing something wrong. They knew he was scared, and he knew he could trust them.

They knew the soft, feathery feel of James's hair brushing up against the crook of their necks when he went in for a hug. He had a unique way of wrapping under their arms and then holding their shoulders, pulling them in close. Each boy could remember how good it felt when he held them after a long, hard day. James knew the way they clung to him, burying their tear streaked faces in his shoulder.

They knew how hard Kendall strived to be a strong leader. He bottled up the 'bad emotions' and sometimes had to burst. He knew they were all there when he needed to step down and lean on one of them for a change.

They knew what Logan was thinking about when traced the scars on his back. They knew the angry red lines were why he didn't go shirtless, not even in front of them. They knew he tried to be comfortable with it, but, truth be told, Logan had something to hide.

They knew Carlos sometimes felt lost. He could get confused, and lonely, and not know where to go. He knew that his friends would always be there to save him when he needed it.

Needless to say, the boys were close.

**So, what did you think? It felt sort of forced…**

**Guys, ONE MORE ONESHOT! I just have ONE MORE! And then I SWEAR I'll update Aftermath. I swear. It's gonna be Kogan bromance. Or a Cargan bromance. Actually, it might be another Jagan. It really depends on how I feel, but I know the plot! It's gonna be entitled "The Scary Moments". **


End file.
